That's What You Are to Me
by ScarletEmpress2017
Summary: Shiro asks Keith on a walk... Not like there's anywhere to go anyway. Little does he know the surprise that awaits. (Cover art by drisrt)


"Keith!"

Keith turned at the sound of Shiro's voice.

"What's up?"

"Well…" Shiro said after a moment's pause.

"Well…?"

"Well, I was thinking… Since you've taken a leave from the Blade… And since there's been a lull-"

"Spit it out Takashi," Keith said with a wry smile.

"I was hoping maybe you'd like to hang out with me."

Under normal circumstances, Keith wouldn't believe a word of Shiro's spiel. However… Given that they had all almost died recently, he would pass it off as Shiro being as emotional as he would let his strict, military honed façade get. There was a certain begging in his eyes that Keith found himself unable to resist.

"Fine, what do you wanna do?"

"Um… I don't think we can convince Allura to go for a flight… Can we?"

"Yeah, no. Not with what happened with the pods last time. We haven't had time to check all of them... And I highly doubt she'd like us taking Black out for a joyride."

Shiro gave a minute flinch, but it was enough for Keith to catch. The man did not want to piss off the princess. Keith didn't blame him. Allura was kind, but could get just as crazy as he did when he got mad.

"Walk around the Castle?" He suggested.

"Perfect."

"So he did what?" Shiro asked with shock dripping with slight terror

"He almost stabbed me in the face," Keith clarified.

Shiro had watched Keith almost be decapitated without flinching, and somehow being belatedly told about an almost-training accident was sending all kinds of alarms flaring. Keith laughed at the irony from the horror on Shiro's face, but decided not to comment. He paused. The two had distinctly avoided the training room at Shiro's insistence, and by now had probably gone through the whole castle at least twice. Then again he couldn't be entirely sure, they had yet to go to the kitchen or check on Kaltenecker.

"Is there any particular reason we've been going around the castle?"

"Would you rather we go outside and explore more of Olkarion?"

"Well that would be a nice change of pace."

"Alright then, can we stop by the kitchen and get a snack first though?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

Keith rolled his eyes, but indulged the elder and willingly followed. He was so distracted he didn't notice they'd gotten there until he was suddenly pushed forward.

"SURPRISE!"

Keith's first instinct was to arm himself. But it only took a split second before his brain recognized the voices and his sympathetic nervous system was quelled.

"What is this?" He asked as flatly as he could.

"It's… A birthday party," Allura said tentatively. "The whole thing was Shiro's idea."

"…It's my birthday?" Keith said, looking back at Shiro in utter confusion.

"Yeah, Pidge managed to rig us human calendar about two weeks ago. Do you like it?"

Keith turned to stare at the others. Allura, Coran, Hunk, Matt, Pidge and even Lance were all smiling at him.

It was more than he'd ever thought he'd get.

"Love it."

The two were suddenly startled at a loud noise. By Keith's account, it sounded akin to a mix of a chipmunk's chirp and an elephant's trumpet and while not entirely threatening; was puzzling to say the least

"The quiznack was that?" Keith asked staring at Pidge.

"We don't have noise makers," the Green Paladin answered with an air of nonchalance. "So I found the next best thing on Altean records. That, my friend, was the sound of a Yelmor."

The two still at the doorway just shared a look that said: 'Let's just go with it'.

With that out of the way Hunk presented the cake (topped with what looked like a glowing Altean equivalent of a lollipop), and Lance sang (who knew he could sing?) both in English and Spanish because if he wasn't being extra it wouldn't be Lance. But still, it was very touching to have a song just for him from someone almost a year ago he'd have been happy to never see again. He never thought he'd be friends with anyone outside his adoptive family. Now he had more than he'd ever dreamed of having.

"Sorry we couldn't get any real candles for the cake," Hunk said apologetically. "But by rights you still get to make a wish."

Keith had no clue what to wish for.

Still, he closed his eyes and thought about what he could wish for. Then something struck him. It was a shock to him, but he wished it anyway. When he opened his eyes, he smirked and blew on the Altean decoration just for kicks. To his surprise the color changed from soft pink to bright red.

"You didn't mention it could do that," he told Hunk.

"I didn't know," Hunk said turning to look at the two Alteans.

Allura smiled secretively and Coran looked none the wiser. Keith shrugged it off and too the knife he was handed and began to cut the cake. Someway, somehow, Hunk managed to get the cake to taste like chocolate and strawberries, two of his favorite flavors. He was now thoroughly convinced that Hunk was secretly some kind of food-fairy able to make tasty things out of even the most bizarre space ingredients. Not that he'd ever say it aloud. Ever. Maybe.

"Here."

Keith looked down up from his thoughts at Lance, who was shoving a box in his direction. It wasn't wrapped, but it didn't need a bow for him to know what it was. It was a birthday gift.

Just for him.

"I get a present too?"

Shiro nudged him and Keith thanked Lance with a sincere laugh. He put the pastry aside and opened the box. Inside was a bundle of red. He reached inside and pulled it out. It was a woolen-like plushie. One made as an effigy of the Red Lion.

"How-?"

"Something my Nana taught me," Lance said with a shrug.

His Nana must have taught him very well. The plush was not as rounded as a normal stuffed toy. It even a few silver marks in the areas where Red's paint would've been scratched!

"Thank you."

Lance smiled and nodded. The rest of the little party was soft and lulled and Keith had a hard time pulling his eyes away from the Red look-alike in his lap. Eventually though, they all had to say good-night. Keith stayed in the kitchen longest. There was something he wanted to do. He cut a slice from the cake and took a spork with him as he made his way through the halls. On the lower decks, opposite the barracks, was where asylees were allowed residence. He entered the code to unlock the door and looked at their current refugee.

Lotor.

"Here," Keith said, gently giving over the plate.

Lotor looked at it disinterestedly, but took it anyway.

"What is this?"

"Cake."

Keith knew he had no idea what the heck it was but left his explanation blunt. If he wanted to know more he would ask. He didn't. He looked up at the younger hybrid silently.

"Thank you."

Keith didn't respond but left without another word, being sure to lock the door behind him. He headed towards more familiar corridors and was surprised when he reached the door to his room.

"Allura?"

The Paladin looked over at the sound of her name and flushed a soft magenta."

"I- um…"

"What is it?"

Allura went silent and pulled something from behind her back. It looked like another gift box. Three surprises in one day.

"I had to think about what I wanted to give you. On Altea, gifts have meaning beyond what the receiver likes."

Keith gave small half smile and gently took the box unsure of how to respond. He opened it and with one look at the contents, was struck dumb. It was a sword, different from the one he formed with a bayard, different than the Marmoran blade he kept, and different from any earth-made blade he'd ever seen.

"It was my father's sword," Allura clarified.

"Allura I- I can't accept this," Keith babbled trying to close the box and give it back.

Allura put her hand over his and smiled.

"Yes you can. On Altea, giving a gift is like telling someone what you think of them. I regarded my father as a hero in many respects."

"I'm no hero."

"You're more than a hero Keith. Above all else you are my friend. And I don't use that word lightly."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday Keith."


End file.
